Bad day at UC Davis Medical Center
by BFangz
Summary: Even wearing a vest, a bullet hurts.  The results can be totally unpredictable. A follow up to "When you are the target".
1. The Morning After

**A/N: Even wearing a vest, a bullet hurts. The results can be totally unpredictable. A follow up to "When you are the target".**

Bad day at UC Davis Medical Center  
_The Morning After_

Patrick Jane hurt. Mostly his head, but his right side was on fire, too. He groaned, and opened his eyes, realizing that his vision was fuzzy and every thing seemed white. Oh, the white was the ceiling, he realized. He squinted. It didn't help much. His head still hurt and the ceiling was still fuzzy. "Where am I," he said faintly aloud, "and why do I hurt?"

He felt a cool hand on his forehead. "You're in the hospital. Even though you were wearing the vest, and only got a broken rib, there, you had a concussion. When we got back to the office, you passed out and hit your head again!"

He shifted so he could almost focus on the dare haired lady, with her very comforting hand on his forehead. He looked confused. "Yes, a vest." He paused. "I think I always wear a vest. It sort of finishes an outfit, don't you think?"

Lisbon looked at him and frowned. "No, I mean your bullet proof vest, Jane. The one that kept you alive."

Patrick stared at her, blankly, for a few moments. "May I ask you a personal question?"

Lisbon gave a crooked grin. "You never needed permission before, so go for it."

He looked up at her. "Who are you?" He glanced down at his well taped ribs. "And why was I wearing a bullet proof vest?"

He relaxed, seemingly exhausted from the effort of asking the questions.

Lisbon's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened, concern showing in her entire demeanor. She was well versed in trauma injuries and immediately realized that Patrick was suffering from some sort of amnesia. The two blows to the head had taken their toll, and maybe even the psychological impact of being shot was contributing to a PTSD type suppression reaction. For all this man had gone through, it would not be a wonder.

They mutely stared at each other for a few moments when Patrick broke the silence. "If you're my wife, I'm sorry that I don't remember your name, but honestly, I don't remember my name either." He frowned. I know some things, but I really can't remember anything before waking up, here. Does that make sense?"

Lisbon gave a weak grin. "No, I'm not your wife, though sometimes, I..." she took a deep breath, not realizing that a tear had just trickled down her cheek. "And that does make sense. I'm guessing that you have traumatic amnesia, and that usually resolves itself in a short time. Odds are you'll be the old Patrick Jane in no time, but let's get a doctor in here to make sure."

She started to turn to go to the nurse's station, but Patrick grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Would you mind staying for a bit. My health isn't going to change, and I don't feel like being alone."

She turned and realized that he more resembled a lost puppy than anyone she'd ever seen. The so usually confident Patrick Jane couldn't' even remember his own name and he was obviously distressed by the situation. She hesitated.

"Please," he said.

"Odd," she thought, "Patrick Jane saying please." She put her palm on his cheek. "I guess you're right. No big rush." She glanced at her watch. "The office is quiet today. I can take some time off."

He smiled, closed his eyes, and put his hand over hers, squeezing it gently. His breathing pattern slowed and he relaxed. She pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. She took his relaxed hand, put it on his chest and covered it with her own. She leaned forward and put her head on his chest. He was surprisingly muscular. He had been working out. She drifted for sometime and then sat up, carefully removing his hand from the nape of her neck, yawning.

She grimaced, wondering if he really was going to have a quick recovery. He slammed his head _twice_, and that couldn't be good. "He thought I might be his wife," she mused, and smiled. "I guess there could be worse things. He does have his charm."

Her face softened and she smiled. "Worse things could happen." She shook her head. "I'm glad he can't read minds. He'd never let me live this down." She realized his eyes were open and he'd been staring at her face, almost studying it. She felt a twinge of apprehension. "No," she told herself, he cannot read minds." She wondered how much time had passed. She'd totally lost track of time.

"How are you doing," she asked, glancing at her watch. "I think we dozed off. Two hours have passed."

"I'm doing OK. I was just wishing that I could read minds. Your face was a study of emotions." He smiled. "Fascinating!"

Lisbon's phone rang. She grimaced and answered it, "Lisbon." She listened. "Yes, I fell asleep. As long as everything is quiet, I'm going to stay here." She nodded at the response. "He's doing fine, but clearly some rest is in order. That crack on the head must have addled his brains." She smiled as the response. "OK, Rigsby, you've got the helm. I'll see you guys, tomorrow." She listened, and then said, "Hold on." Turning to Jane, she asked, "Do you feel like company?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I really do hurt, and like this, I wouldn't know them. Frankly, I don't want to be seen this way, so I'll pass, if that's OK."

"No, he's not really up for it, now, but he appreciates the offer," Lisbon replied. Smiling, she said, "Ok. Tomorrow," and flipped the phone shut.

Patrick smiled. "Thank for the out, T... T... You know you never did tell me your name," he said.

Lisbon leaned forward, staring into his eyes. "You almost had it, Jane. You almost had it." She paused, watching is pupils dilate. "I could fall into those eyes, if I'm not careful," she thought. She straightened. "My name is Teresa."

"Teresa," he smiled. "Teresa. It's like a melody. Suits you. And as I was saying, thanks for the out. I really don't feel like company." He stopped and smiled, gazing into her eyes. "Except for you, of course."

Lisbon put her cell phone back into her pocket and sat, heavily, down into the chair. Her knees felt week and her breathing was heavier and deeper. Putting on a smile she said, "Well, unless they kick me out of here, you're more or less stuck with me. Since I have the day off, now, I'm all yours." Her breath caught. "I hope he doesn't take that the wrong way," she thought with a twinge of panic.

Patrick grinned his old infectious grin. "I think I can live with that. I've never had anyone that was all mine, I don't think." He smiled. Lisbon felt a rush if irritation, but then he continued, "Actually, I'm not sure if I've had anyone before. When I try to remember, it's like a cold, dark room."

She felt a rush of overwhelming sadness. She knew that when he remembered, what he'd have to remember. Maybe forgetting all that pain would be better than remembering it. If he knew how cold and dark that room really was, he might agree.

"What got into you, all of a sudden," he asked. "You look like you're about to cry."

Lisbon wiped her eyes. "Just something in my eye," she lied.

Jane's expression showed he did not believe her, but he said nothing. "We work together?"

Lisbon nodded, glad for the change in subject. "Yes, we do." She paused, wondering what to say next.

"I see," he said. "What do we do that I go around wearing bullet proof vests and getting shot."

Lisbon felt relief. That one she could answer. "You're a consultant for CBI." At the look of confusion on his face, she elucidated, "California Bureau of Investigation. There are times, like today," she smiled, "when it can get a little dicey."

He nodded, careful to not move too fast. "So, if I'm a consultant, what's your position.?"

"I'm the section head," she said. "I try to keep you from getting killed and smoothing all the feathers your ruffle."

"I guess that makes you my boss, then." He winked. "I work under you?"

Lisbon's lack of sleep and the tension conspired to allow the suggested image to form in her mind. She tried to suppress the risque image that formed, but the half smile formed before she realized it. Jane squeezed her hand. "It you got the same image I did, we're both going to hell," he quipped.

Lisbon stuck out her tongue, just a bit, at him and then replied, "At least I'll have company."

"I told you that when I try to remember, it's like looking into a cold, dark room. What I didn't say was that in that cold, dark room there is a spot of warm light." He smiled. "I think that warm light is you, Teresa." He said her name like he was trying it on. Sort of trying it on to see if it fit.

Lisbon sighed and leaned forward, in the chair, to kiss him on the forehead. With a deft move of his left hand he redirected her trajectory an leaned up, so that their lips met. The electricity that she felt almost paralyzed her, then she gladly returned the kiss.

"Ah," she heard a voice say, "I'd tell you two to get a room, but you're already in one." They broke the kiss and Lisbon turned to face a smiling doctor, looking every bit as flustered and disheveled as she felt. The doctor winked at her and turned to Jane. "How's the headache, today?

oOOo

**Comment: What do you guys think? Worth continuing?**


	2. Home Again, Home Again

**A/N: A continuation. Life goes on!**

Bad day at UC Davis Medical Center  
_Home Again, Home Again_

"Well," Jane said, "considering that I have no clue who I am or what I was, that went rather well."

"The doctor said that your MRI was perfect. You have a slight fracture that'll heal on its own, and the amnesia is not uncommon in cases like this. So relax and realize you have a vacation. I'll be good and put you in for compensation." Lisbon had that determined look on her face she always got when dealing with an obstreperous Jane.

Jane was sitting on the hospital bed, legs dangling, hospital gown pulled chastely below his knees. He grimaced. "I hear you and I know you're right, but this is _my_ head that's so damnably empty, and it's not easy." He took a deep breath. "Someone is going to be here, shortly with discharge forms and I don't even know what name to sign. Now, how's that going to work?" Looking up, he said, "The doctor told me to go home and relax. I don't even know where home is. Did he have his brain in neutral when he said those things. I'd just told him that I don't have a clue."

"No, Jane," Lisbon said, "his brain was not in neutral. He knows damn well that I'm here for you; and you will at least spend the first night with me. We can't have a demented Jane wandering the streets."

A sly grin formed on his face. "Spend the night with you? I think I like the sound of that. I have the feeling it may not be the first time. I wonder why that is?"

"That," she said, "is because you have the retarded imagination of a juvenile and never give up hope." She looked down on the seated figure and realized the grin was no longer sly, and she wondered how it would feel to kiss those lips again.

He pulled her towards himself and rested his head on her abdomen. His arms were around her and his hands were firmly cupping her buttocks, but somehow that didn't seem to matter. Silent moments passed. He straightened. "I guess I should get dressed. My clothes are in the closet, aren't they?"

Lisbon gently remove his hands from her rear, wanting to rebuke him, but not wanting to, at the same. That had felt good. Right somehow. The window of rebuke opportunity passed, and she made the one step journey to the tiny closet. "Yes, your suit is in here." She took it out and held it up. "It'll need the dry cleaner, but that's not a problem, considering."

He looked at the blood splattered on the shoulder of the jacket. "Yes, considering that I'm still alive, I'll agree with you." He took the clothing and stood. "Close the door, please, and turn your back."

Lisbon closed the door and then leaned on it, smiling at him.

He frowned. "Your back is _not_ turned," he observed.

Now it was her turn to offer a wicked grin. "You are very observant, Sir. But let me ask you this question." She paused for effect. "If circumstances were reversed, would YOU be turned?"

Jane nodded. "Of course I would! I'm a gentleman."

Her evil smile spread. "But you see, Jane, there's the difference. I'm not a gentleman."

oOo

Lisbon drove her personal car easily and gently home, going as easily as possible to minimize Jane's discomfort. The doctor had given him a bottle of vicodin, and his discomfort was rapidly diminishing. He was also beginning to act a bit loopy, but that could just be normal Jane. It would be hard to tell. They rode in silence, neither one knowing exactly what to say. She briefly wondered if what had happened violated CBI protocol. Of course it did! "But who cares," she thought. As they approached her home, Jane's total lack of response disturbed her. He knew where she lived, but he was showing no sign of recognition as the approached the familiar area.

She pulled into the drive way and stopped, killing the engine. He grunted and reached across his body with his left hand to open the door. He winked at her. "You'd be surprised how heavy this door is when you have a broken rib."

Her expression of concern was very real. She hurried around to his side and opened the door all the way. "I'll have to negotiate this one, myself," he said. "Even with the vicodin, you pull on this right arm and I'll be crying like a baby." He swung his legs around and easily stood. "At least the legs still work," he observed, "and the head's not pounding too badly." He hunched his left shoulder, working out kinks. "Lead on, My Lady. You servant follows you."

Lisbon looked up and was surprised by how much of the day had passed. She guessed it was a good thing that she'd not been on the phone handling emergencies all day. For once in her life, it was nice to just have a little free time. She unlocked her door, hoping that the peace would continue.

oOo

"Is everything under control," Hightower asked Rigsby.

He nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. No problems."

"Good! I really do want Lisbon to have a down day, and as irritating as Jane is, he did take one to save a life. He can use a little time off, too." She vanished into the depths of her area.

Grace said, "You didn't tell her about..."

Rigsby stared at her. "Now, that's not really an emergency. We can handle it."

Grace looked at Cho, who only stared back. She sighed. "I guess you're right." She continued, "You know, she spent the night at the hospital. A friend of mine works there and she told me." She smiled. "The two of them. Alone. In a room with a bed." She grinned. "You do have to wonder."

Rigsby smiled. "OK, so I'm wondering. I'm also thinking we give them as much time and space as we can and see what happens."

"Oh, we'll never know," Grace said. "Since it would violate protocol, they'd never let on. I mean, even if they did!"

"I can tell," Rigsby said. "One look at Lisbon and I'll know."

"Oh, you can't tell. That's impossible! There's no way," Grace retorted.

"How do you think we got caught," Rigsby asked. "You can tell."

"Pshaw," Grace hissed and looked at Cho.

Cho lifted one eyebrow. "I can tell," was all he said.

Grace flushed and sat down.

oOo

Lisbon stepped aside and allowed Jane to enter her home. The evening and night stretched out before them. She wondered if his stomach was fluttering as her's was.

oOOo

**A/N: As usual, I'm running long. I thought it would be one chapter and here's two and it looks like there could be a third if you guys want...**


	3. Surprise!

**A/N: Jane and Lisbon wend their complicated way though life, love and recovery.**

Bad day at UC Davis Medical Center  
_Surprise!_

"Gin," Patrick said grinning.

"That's it. I quit. You are still a cheater, and don't tell me you don't remember how to cheat. No one can win that many games straight and not be cheating." The fire in Lisbon's eyes was hot enough to scorch Patrick, sitting facing her across the portable card table.

"I am not cheating. Honest! I'm just observant and remember things." He smiled the most disarming smile he could manage, while slipping the cards he'd palmed back into the deck. "I'd never cheat on you. You might hurt me." He winked.

Lisbon muttered something under her breath, then aloud, "I think you're remembering more than you're admitting too."

"No, really. I can't remember anything. There are things I know how to do, but I don't remember doing them or learning to do them. I could drive a car, but I don't remember ever being behind the wheel, but I know I could do it."

Lisbon grimaced, one corner of her mouth flicking downward. "I guess that's possible," she said slowly and evenly. "But if I ever find out you've lied to me, I'll shoot you where no vest covers." She stared hard at him. "You got that?"

Jane gave her his best Jane grin. "Honest. I have it. No lying to Teresa. Got it." He rubbed his sore rib. "I do not need any more bullets in this tired old body."

"As long as you keep that in mind, you'll be just fine." Lisbon glanced at the clock. "It's getting late. I'm going to catch a quick shower. I should at least go in tomorrow. Things go to hell in a hurry when I'm not there." She stood and headed towards the bathroom.

Jane stood and didn't manage to take one step before Lisbon turned and said, "I'm taking a shower. Not we. "

He quickly sat back down, not looking happy. "Turn about is fair play, you know."

"So I've heard," she said. "Who knows? Someday you may find out. Till then, good luck," she said stalking off to the bathroom. At least a half hour passed, Jane playing aces up, and Lisbon filling the area with steam that smell of various scents, ticking his imagination.

"Argh," he exclaimed, throwing the cards down. "Who can concentrate with all this steam and odors..." That's when he realized that she'd opened the door a bit to allow some fresh air into the steam bath of a shower she was inhabiting.

He leaned to one side and could see the door, and it was opened a foot or so. The room was thick with steam, but there was a dim form moving, as if drying her hair. She leaned over, allowing her hair to swing forward, wrapped a towel around it and stood up, throwing her towel wrapped hair back. The steamy silhouette that she presented, side on, arms back, breasts prominent, and stomach flat, was a totally unexpected shock to his system. "If she knows what I just saw, she really will shoot me," he thought.

He looked up as she came out and felt his eyes go wide. Her hair was wrapped in the towel he'd seen her putting on, but the only covering she was wearing was a large towel wrapped around her body, tucked in between her breasts, making them so very obvious, and coming down just a millimeter further than total indecency.

He swallowed so hard she actually heard the gulping sound that he made. She smiled a sweet, innocent smile. "The shower's a little steamy, but there's still hot water and you can use it, now."

He noisily exhaled, vainly trying to seem nonchalant. He realized that wasn't working. In fact this game was going all to Lisbon, he realized. "Yes, I could use a good shower. I didn't even get a sponge bath in the hospital and I really could use a good wash." He stood and headed towards the bathroom.

"Patrick," Lisbon called as he was leaving.

"Yes," he said turning toward her.

"You said that turnabout is fair play?"

"Meh," he grunted. "So I've heard"

"Well," she said, opening the towel that was wrapped around her. "I do know that you are male." She grinned at the totally dumbfounded expression on his face. "Any doubts about me?" She flipped the towel closed and had it tucked tight, before he could respond.

He slowly shook his head, as if he wasn't sure if he was seeing was what the thought he was seeing. "Ah, I guess I'd better go get that shower, now," he stammered.

"Take your time. I'll go find a nice wine for us to relax by when you come out."

Jane finished his shower, and came into the room far more chastely attired than Lisbon was. The towel around his waist covered a lot more than Lisbon's.

The cards had been removed from the card table and replaced by a bottle of wine. The two glasses were freshly poured, and the moisture on them spoke of the chill they offered. "That looks very civilized and delicious," he commented.

"Why, thank you, Sir. I try." She handed him the chilled glass, which he carefully took by the stem. He took a sip and swirled it around in his mouth. "Oh, this is good."

They sat for some time, sipping wine and not saying much. They'd move over to the couch and were seated next to each other. She looked at the ace bandage wrapped around his ribs. "You didn't do the best wrap job, there." she said.

"Have you ever tried to tape you're own ribs," he asked rhetorically "I thought not," he finished.

"Well, let's do it right." She quickly removed the two clasps and the bandage sort of sagged. "Definitely not a prime wrap job," she commented. "Here," she said standing, holding the ace. "Stand up and let me get this right. Lift your arms and face that way," she said indicating the bathroom.

He did as instructed and she reached around him, threading the bandage under his arms. He could feel her breasts pressing into his back, through the towel, and closed his eyes, reveling in their warmth and softness. Sadly, that was momentary, and once again, he was tightly and properly taped up.

"I think I've had more wine than I'd realized," she said, placing her hand on his thigh.

He smiled at the warmth and intimacy of it and commented, "You know, the bottle is empty."

"Hmmf," she grunted. "I'd get another one if I thought I could find it, but I don't have the energy, right now. She twisted around and put her head in his lap and closed her eyes.

Jane slipped the towel off of her slightly, damp hair and stared into her peaceful face. "A face to melt your heart," he thought. Then he glanced down and realized that the towel she wrapped around herself was no longer wrapped. It was more of a blanket that she was lying on, rather than a wrap. He sighed, running his hand down her body. There was NO doubt that she was very female. "And no doubt that I'm male," he thought as he stared at her, feeling many emotional and physical reactions.

Ignoring the pain in his rib, he gently picked her up and took her into the bed room and tucked her in into her bed. He lie down to her, on top of the covers. "I really am a gentleman, Teresa," he thought. "I really am."

Green eyes were staring into his. "Get under the covers," she told him.

oOo

A morning sun beam was tormenting Jane's eyes, but he refused to open them. "I'm not ready for this," he thought. The smell of coffee broke his resolve and he opened his eyes. Lisbon was standing there, dressed for work, looking all official with a cup of coffee for him.

"What the hell," he said, looking around the room in confusion. "What the hell am I doing in your room, Lisbon?" He paused and looked under the covers. "NAKED!"

Lisbon handed him the coffee. "Drink, and talk." He took the coffee and sipped. "You don't remember being in the hospital?"

He frowned. "I remember the case. I remember going back to the office, and the next thing I know, I'm naked in your bed." He glared at her. "You will tell me what's going on, won't you?"

Lisbon looked at him. "You don't remember yesterday or last night?"

"Total blank. Like it never existed. I don't even feel the gap."

Lisbon took a deep breath and let it out. "You had amnesia and needed some care. You had a concussion and the Dr. didn't think you should be alone."

"Well, except for a sore rib, I feel fine now. Could I please have my clothes so I can get dressed and we can go to work."

oOo

Lisbon walked into the CBI bull pen, Jane right behind her. "Good morning, people. Look who's returned to the land of the mobile," she said, point to Jane. "He'll be on light duty, but he's on duty." She looked around. "Ok, back to work! The holiday's over."

She went to her desk, and Jane headed for the couch. Grace looked at Rigsby and mouthed silently, "Did they?"

Rigsby looked at Cho who actually smiled.

Grace stared at Cho. "Well" she mouthed.

Cho smile wider and nodded.

oOOo

**A/N: I hope those reading enjoyed this one. Let me know your thoughts, and thanks to all who have reviewed. I've tried to respond to all that had reply addresses. This one has been fun.**


End file.
